The present application relates to computer technology, and more specifically, to interpreters that decode a programming language.
Typically, computer technology products, such as hardware, software, and a combination thereof, include an Application Programming Interface (API). An API is a set of functions that facilitates a user to develop and integrate applications, such as by writing computer programs to communicate and control attributes and/or features of the product. For example, hardware such as co-processors, field programmable gate array (FPGA) boards, robotic kits, and other such products include a respective. Further, software products such as browsers, integrated development environments (IDEs), graphics libraries, and many other such software products include a respective API. Further yet, products such as smartphones, smartwatches, and many other products that are combination of hardware and software include a respective API.